Viaje del Mundo, Hacia Domino!
by Alexia Astyan
Summary: Yugi es un hechicero que vive en el pueblo de Agantya, cuando su pueblo es destruiido y es separado de su madre el viajara hacia el sitio mas seguro: Domino; pero en el trayecto encontrara a nuevos amigos superando dificultades. Lean y descubran.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.- Adios Agantya!

Hola! Soy Yugi Motou, tengo 15 años y vivo en el pueblo de Agantya con mi madre Zora, mi abuelo Solomon y mis amigos Joey y Tea ; no soy rico pero tampoco soy pobre, mi pueblo es amable y confortante, claro que solo si eres un ser humano; yo soy un hechicero como lo fue mi padre, nos mudamos hacia acá cuando tenia 7 años y nadie mas que las personas importantes para mi lo saben, claro que soy solo un principiante pero en mi hogar si eres un vampiro, hombre lobo, lobezno (n/a:no es lo mismo a un hombre lobo) o cualquier criatura mágica o sobrenatural no eres bienvenido, a los 2 días ya estas frito.

Voy a la unica escuela que hay, es pequeña pero es mejor que nada y estoy con mis amigos, mi abulo paga todo vendiendo juguetes hechos por él mismo y yo lo ayudo, solian venir a recojer jugutes y llevarlos a los paises Altos a vender, ese era nuestro sustento pero hubo otro conflicto y dejaron de venir asi que tuve que tabajar de mensajero para ayudar a la familia.

Tea fue mi primer amiga, la conoci cuando entramos a la escuela, chocamos porque se me hacia tarde y me ayudo a inscribirme apripiadamente cuando llegue; sus padres tienen una tienda de comestibles...er..bueno..es la unica tienda de comestibles asi que a ella no le falta nada y aveces me ayuda con mi tarea (que quede claro no me la copeo)

Joey vive en una casa muy pequeña con su hermana Serenity, él es un mensajero como yo, su hermana también trabaja, es empacadora en la tienda de los padres de Tea; su madre es de la gente Alta pero los abandono cuando Serenity tenia 7 años; aveces Tea o yo los invitamos a comer, los padres de Tea le pagan mas de lo que deberian a Serenity para poder estar bien en casa.

Cuando nos mudamos mi padre salio del pueblo para un trabajo importante, exterminando Yurokis* en una ciudad pero nunca lo volvi a ver. Yo tenia 12 años. mi madre quedo devastada pensando que habia muerto pero con los años aprendimos a lidiar con esto.

No le digan a nadie pero en cada cumpleaños deseo que regrese y mamá se vea feliz de nuevo.

Bueno... mis poderes no estan tan desarrollados pero nos vamos a terrenos donde puedo practicar con ayuda de mis amigos puedo hacer agua y algo de fuego pero no es nada impresionante; mi pueblo y los demás países (o pueblos, estados como quieran llamarlo) estamos gobernados por los Altos; estos son la gente rica e importante, la que tiene mayor educación y oportunidades en la vida, pero para mí, la vida que tengo es suficiente aunque no sabia que eso...cambiaria todo...

Era un día de Junio, un día agradable para la gente de Agantya, los niños corrian sin parar, las madres hablaban y reian, otras cocinaban, los hombres de padres trabajaban para el sustentode cada día; en la casa de Yugi Motou su madre escuchaba la radio mientras cocinaban, su abuelo hablaba alegremente con el unico joven de la casa. El hombre de la radio hablaba en cada casa del pequeño pueblo:

_**El gran hombre Maximilian Pegasus planea crear la mayor ciudad del mundo!**_

Cambio de estación:

_**Gente de todos los pueblos, escuchen atentamente! Los países bajos acaban de ser aniquilados por las trifuerzas de los Altos para recrear el mundo, ESCUCHEN si quieren sobrevivir deben d darse prisa! vayan a los paises del Este en busca de un lugar para vivir, porque todo aquí en los países medios...esta acabado...**_

Todo el pueblo de quedo en un silencio sepulcral, aterrados por su destino; todo el pueblo salio para encontrarse con el alcalde de Agantya, el alcalde, un hombre calvo y viejo, bien vestido y con confianza, habia asumido el cargo solo por dinero de la sociedad de los Altos.

- Escuchen mi querido pueblo de Agantya, se que han escuchado las noticias sobre un posible ataque hacia acá, pero no se preocupen no sucedera nada sólo si dan una pequeña tarifa para asegurar su seguridad.- dio una sonrisa falsa despues de su discurso con voz chirriante

Durante los siguientes días las madres rezaban, ya sea a Dios o a cualquiera que escuchara sus plegarias y los protegiera; los trabajadores hacian su mejor esfuerzo para poder pagar la tarifa del alcalde, una que otra familia habia salido hacia los pueblos del Este.

Yugi miraba la calle desde la ventana de su habitación con temor, que pasaria si hubiera un ataque? hacia donde irian?

El día siguiente fue los mismo, desastres ocurrian en los pueblos del Oeste, la radio publicaba cada uno de ellos, desde la masacre en un pueblo hasta la extincion de una ciudad.

El alcalde convoco una junta para todos, Yugi miro a Tea y Joey que estaban parados junto a él esperando al alcalde.

-Yugi.- hablo Tea.- sabes que pasa?

-No, no tengo ni la mas minima idea

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por algo extraño, su lampara de noche temblaba, bajo deprisa al comedor de la casa, todo temblaba... los vasos y la vajilla en la cocina; la puerta estaba entre abierta,su madre y abuelo habian tomado maletas y las sacaron hacia la calle; Zora le entrego una mochila a él y tomando su mano corrio junto con todos los demás.

Los habitantes de Agantya se encontraban en un ataque, la alcaldia estaba abandonada y la gente corria y se protegia de los militares que destruian con tanques todo a su paso.

Tea y Joey se unieron con ellos, Tea y sus padres iban tomados de la mano y Joey protegia a Serenity de las bombas.

Pero ocurrio algo, los militares tal parece que tenian como objetivo a los jovenes pues los separaban como podian de sus familiares adultos; varios niños lograron escapar solos pero muchos no tuvieron tanta suerte, Zora y Solomon se escabulleron a una vieja casa casi desecha, en su interior estaban los padres de Tea y Serenity junto con Joey.

- Escucha Yugi, toma esto.- Zora le entrego una mochila equipada, al igual que Joey y Tea.- ustedes deben de seguir, es muy peligroso, de algun modo el alcalde vendio a los jovenes para su propio beneficio y escapar con vida, nosotros tenemos un camino pero ustedes deben de seguir unidos, dentro de tu mochila hay un mapa, vayan a la ciudad construida por Pegasus, ahí los encontraremos.-

- pero mamá...

-escucha hijo mio, debes de ser fuerte, nosotros nos llevaremos a Serenity y seguiremos en camiones donde solo caben adultos y mas jovenes que ustedes, su mapa tiene rutas que seguir y evitar a la trifuerza de Orus, llegaran salvo y asalvo.

Yugi no queria dejar a su madre, si algo le pasaba él no estaria para protegerla.

- Yugi mirame.-miro los cálidos ojos de su madre.- eres un hechicero, la ciudad de Pegasus permite todo tipo de razas y edades además de máxima seguridad; yo estare bien.

Como siempre su madre parecia leer sus pensamientos llenos de preocupacion, salieron de la casa entre el alboroto y se separaron, corrieron hacia el Lugini, un monte seguido de un pequeño richuelo que cruzaron con facilidad, la tierra y el cansancio los cubria.

Yugi miro hacia atras, Agantya...su hogar...sus recuerdos...todo estaba ahí, no importa cuanta discriminación exista, ese siempre seria su hogar

_**La guerra por el dominio de las tierras sigue, entre los Altos existen conflictos que influyen en todos; la ciudad de Maximilian llamada Domino tiene maxima seguridad para la gran protexion de jovenes, niños y cuaquier criatura.**_

_2 días antes_

_**Esta ciudad llamada Domino permitira que entren mas habitantes hasta el primero de Septiembre cuando las naciones Altas esten en guerra total.**_

_1 día antes_

_**Ha habido invaciones en Yunibia, bombardeos en Alexandría (n/a: nada que ver con Alejandria) saqueos en Ganary y destrucion en los pueblos de Koriki y Agantya.**_

_Día del ataque a Agantya_

_**Autobuses de una fuerza militar opuesta a la trifuerza recojen pasajeros con destino a Domino.**_

_1 día despues_

_**Las razas vampiricas y elficas se esconden entre pueblos y ciudades.**_

_2 días despues_

_**Segunda ciudad mas segura, Haguniki**_

Yugi y sus amigos se refugiaron en una cabaña abandonada en medio de la nada cuando empezo a llover; estaban cansados y tristes, su pueblo habia sido destruido.

Yugi saco el mapa de la mochila entre la comida y la ropa equipada, este mostraba con una línea punteada roja el camino a seguir, el punto verde era Agantya que habia sido destruida y el pinto MUY lejano rojo era Domino. Tenian que recorrer millones de kilometros en solo dos meses, quedarse en algunos pueblos cercanos a descansar y evitar los puntos amarillos que representaban los campamentos de la trifuerza.

Miro a su izquierda, el estaba recostado en la parte de abajo de una litera, en la parte superior roncaba Joey y en la cama individual dormia Tea. Miro en la pared, la foto de un chico albino ronriendo, su piel blanca y ojos marrones destellaban felicidad; vestia una camisa a rayas blancas y azules con una chaqueta celeste, a su lado estaba un niño de unos 3 años parecido a él pero sus ojos eran carmesí y piel bronceada.

Debieron ser los que vivian aquí penso con tristeza

Guardo la fotografia en su bolsillo y cerro los ojos, deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla.

_**...**_

Hola a todos, estoy de regreso! se que casi no trae dialogo el capi pero lo hice en la noche y tenia prisa al terminarlo; agradesco a todos los que me habian apoyado en mis fics anteriores (que por cierto elimine porque no me gustaron pero tal vez reescriba entre bosques pero aun no se nada).

**Yurokis: **raza parecida a los vampiros, beben sangre pero solo de animales, hay varios en los paises por lo que se consideran una plaga.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.-

_Pensamientos._

**Sueños**

Dialogo normal

Lenguaje del mapa

_**Radio o television**_

...

Yugi se levanto temprano en la mañana, recibido por los rayos cálidos del día anunciando un nuevo día; miro sobre su cabeza, Joey seguia roncando con un brazo colgando, Tea era la misma historia pero ella se veia más tranquila.

_No fue un sueño_ penso con amargura

Saco sus pies desnudos fuera de la cama tocando el frío suelo de madera; fue a su mochila y colocando sus zapatos negros; anoche estaba tan cansado y abrumado que no habia tenido ganas de cambiarse por el pijama, el ataque, la separacion de sus familiares y el futuro viaje peligroso lo habian aturdido demasiado para pensar en pequeñeses como cambiarse de ropa para dormir.

Exploro la diminuta cabaña, solo habia la habitación donde dormian, un baño sumamente sencillo y en una misma habitacion se situaba la cocina y el comedor, sin televisión, radio o cualquier metodo de comunicación con el exterior.

Saco de su mochila cereal y leche que gracias a Dios no se habia puesto agria; no era un desayuno prometedor pero no queria que la comida se acabara tan rápido; habia un gabinete en una esquina, lo abrio y encontro algunos platos. De la habitación salia Tea, se habia cambiado su ropa de dormir (que ella si lo habia hecho) por unos pantalones ligeros amarillos, botas de excurción y una blusa rosa, se frotaba el cansancio de los ojos y lo miro llena de tristeza.

- Yugi... pense que era solo una pesadilla...- suspiro sentandose en la mesa y tomando un plato de cereal con leche.

- lose..yo también, nunca pense que en una sola mañana extrañara tanto a mamá...

- yo también, pero ya los escuchaste, si nos damos prisa llegaremos pronto a la ciudad de Pegasus y entonces los encontraremos.

Yugi sonrio, su amiga siempre encontraba como animarlo aunque sea un poco; Joey salio de la habitación aun con saliva escurriendo por la camisura de su boca.

- Buenos días.- saludo entre un bostezo

- como dormiste Joey?.- pregunto Tea

- pues un poco incomodo la verdad, me mata la espalda creo que una tabla estaba mal en esa cama de arriba.- se sirvio cereal con leche y se limpio la saliva con el dorso de la mano.- por cierto hacia donde iremos ahora?

- Tienes razon, no creo que estemos aun muy lejos de donde es..era Aganthya.- Yugi trago dolorosamente ante estas palabras

Saco de nuevo su mapa y lo extendio en la mesa.

- Bien, creo que estamos... Aquí!.-

Señalo un punto con una pequeña colina dibujada con su dedo, pero al tocarlo el mapa comenso a distorcionarse, como si hubiera tocado en una gelatina mal hecha, pronto se vio la cabaña donde estaba situados, como si estuviera observando una fotografia en el cielo, volvio a tocar el mapa con su dedo y lo arrastro; este se movio rapidamente hacia arriba y se detuvo de nuevo, esta vez mostraba un campamento con tres tiendas acomodadas en triangulo, en el centro habia una fogata con una olla húmeante sobre ella, de la cabaña superior salia un hombre, y con palo movia la madera de la fogata; en el pecho sobre su camiseta se encontraba un símbolo conocido para ellos.

-Wow..eso es...- dijo Joey asombrado

- Un campamento de la trifuerza...- termino Tea

Yugi cerro el mapa de golpe y respiro hondo, esto le habia traido un recuerdo.

- este es un mapa mágico, muestra cosas conforme van pasando, muestra lugares y personas pero solo hasta cierto punto, era de papá, lo usaba para no perderse y manteneser al tanto de las cosas!.- explico Yugi emocionado recordando como su madre refunfuñaba porque su padre lo habia olvidado.

- con este mapa sabremos si los campamentos de la trifuerza se mueven de lugar o...- Tea fue interrumpida por Joey

- contactar a personas!.-

Yugi suspiro y abrio el mapa, estaba en blanco y mostraba agua transparente esperando una orden, miro con decsición y recito:

- muestrame a Zora Motou!

El agua se volvio de un color amarillento y mostro la imagen de su madre, estaba dormida y habia varias personas alrededor de ella charlando, sabia que no era un buen momento y toco con el dedo la imagen haciendo que se volviera transparente de nuevo y luego mostro de nuevo el mapa.

- Muestrame el siguente destino!

Solo habia dos palabras:

Yunibia

...

Caminaron por el sol por varias horas, despues de recojer cosas, llenar botellas con agua e ir al baño (en caso de Joey) se dirigieron a Yunibia, sus rostros estaban sudorosos y tomaban agua de vez en cuando, descansaron y siguieron caminando bajo el aridente sol. En los descansos Yugi miraba el mapa y vigilaba a su madre pero aveces el mapa se reusaba a hacerlo.

Yugi habia escuchado que Yunibia no solo estaba llena de minas y ferrocarriles, también era constantemente invadida por la trifuerza o bandidos. No habia podido practicar su magia ultimamente asi que distraidamente hacia llamas leves o sacaba agua de las plantas o la tierra cuando se les acababa.

- Viejo esta agua sabe a tierra y gusanos!.- reclamo Joey agitando la botella

- esque no me dejaste limpiarla bien!.- se defendio Yugi

- ademas Joey.- dijo Tea.- cuando has probado los gusanos?

- ehhh...

Esa discucion no habia sido muy agradable pero le habia enseñado a Joey a tener algo de paciencia con las cosas. Acamparon esa noche a la intenperie y siguieron su camino.

Acamparon

Caminaron otros cuantos kilometros, Yugi creia que los zapatos se le habian desgastado porque sentia el calor en la planta de los pies, miro el mapa, se estaban acercando pero...habia un punto de color purpura en su camino, se detuvo con sus amigos a tras; miro el camino mero no habia nada.

- porque te detienes Yugi?.-pregunto Tea

Antes de que pudiera contestar la tierra temblo bajo sus pies, una grieta partio el suelo y salio un hombre, lo raro no eran sus ojos sin pupilas, ni sus pies descalsos con tres dedos o su cara llena de cicatrices, lo raro y horrible eran sus cuatro brazos con seis dedos en cada mano.

- es un cuadrupelico.- susurro Tea

-Quienes sois?.- hablo el mosntruo con una voz ronca y horrible aliento (según Tea)

- err...soy Yugi, ellos son mis amigos Joey y Tea

- que quereis?.- avanzo un paso y ellos retrocedieron dos

- queremos... entrar en Yunibia, llevamos tres días caminando y necesitamos descansar, despues partiremos a la ciudad del señor Pegasus.

- Vosotros ir hacia Domino?... no los dejare pasar, más invasores trataran de llegar con ustedes y Yunibia no resistira otro ataque.

- er...señor, tal vez yo pueda ayudar, sou un hechicero y tal vez pudiera poner algo para protegerlos por un tiempo, cuando me haga mas fuerte...- fue interrumpido por una carcajada

- JAJAJA TÚ? SER MÁGICO DE BAJO NIVEL? PROTEGER YUNIBIA? JAJAJAJA.- paro de reir y con su dedo se quito la lágrima de su ojo en blanco.- he escuchado cosas así antes, ustedes hechiceros tardan demasiado en aprender cosas nuevas.

- Oiga! no cuestine a mi amigo! el es muy fuerte!.- grito Joey en su defensa

Yugi se sentia mal, claro que tardaba mucho en aprender, aun era principiante pero no le gustaba escucharlo de alguien más.

- que tal si te reto a un juego?.- dijo Joey con una sonrisa

- juego? mmm... que clase de juego?.- dijo el monstruo con interes

- a piedra, papel o tijera!

Yugi y Tea lo miraron como si estuviera loco.

- de acuerdo, pero yo siempre gano.- se puso en posicion y movio sus cuatro manos.

Las manos del monstruo sonaban como una estampita, el sonria con malicia pero Joey tenia un aire de confianza. Las manos se detuvieron, dos manos tenian papel, las otras dos eran una tijera y una piedra.

- Lo ves yo siempre ga...que hiciste tu?.- la mano de Joey no era una piedra, ni una tijera o un papel.

- es una pistola! la pistola lo vence todo.- sonrio mientras Yugi y Tea caian con una gotita en la cabeza

El mosntruo lo miro asombrado y solo se hizo a un lado, a unos metros se veia un ferrocarril y una que otra persona se veia a la distancia.

- Oh sabio humano, puede pasar con la medusa y el hechicero inferior...- hizo una reverencia.- pero tendran que tomar el ferrocarril, pues Yunibia se tuvo que mover por las invaciones, esta a mas kilometros de aquí.

- MEDUSA!

-Tea calmate...un momento...HECHICERO INFERIOR!

Yugi y Tea siguieron a Joey ignorando las reverencias del mosntruo; Yugi lo penso un momento tendria que ordenar al mapa actualizarse respecto a las zonas y ciudades.

Despues de caminar otro poco con Yugi y Tea lanzandole miradas fulminantes al monstruo; llegaron a una estación, subian animales en los vagones de atras, comida en los del medio y pasajeros cerca del vagón del conductor.

- TODOS A BORDO!.- grito una voz femenina que se acerco a ellos

Era una chica, de tez acaramelada, ojos entre verde y azul profundo con cabello café, vestia una blusa sin hombros y unos pantalones olgados a rayas con un sombrero del mismo estilo.

- Bienvenidos a la estación hacia Yunibia, mi nombre es Mana y sere su conductora el día de hoy.- saludo con voz carismatica y feliz

...

Hola! gracias a DarkYami Motou por ser la primera en poner un review en esta historia, espero que les haya gustado a Mana, etto...pues que disfruten la historia.


	3. Chapter 3

3.-

Joey, Yugi y Tea iban sentados en uno de los bagones del tren, frente a ellos habia una mujer que le cantaba una nana a su bebé, a su lado un hombre sin su rodilla derecha y un bastón maltratado, que parecia ser su esposo la rodeaba con su brazo, el bagón no era tranquilo ni ruidoso, parecia que las personas y varios niños entre 7 y 10 años eran considerados con los niños menores que dormian; todos con ropa polvorienta, con agujeros y manchadas de todos lados.

Yugi fijo su atención en una chica a su lado, parecia mayor que él pero no lo suficiente para ser considerada un verdadero adulto, su cabello era de un tono azulado claro, sus ojos de un profundo celeste y piel blanca, entre sus manos mallugadas sostenia un medallon de plata en forma de dragon, vestia un sencillo bestido color beige y estaba descalsa, su cara decia que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

De repente el tren se movio violentamente causando que el medallon se le resbalara de sus manos y callera al suelo, cuando el tren se calmo el bagon se lleno de sollozos infantiles y sonidos de animales; la joven buscaba freneticamente el medallon como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Yugi vio un resplandor debajo del pie de un niño que lloraba buscando a su madre, este se acerco y lo levanto en sus brazos entregandolo a una mujer que parecia a punto de llorar.

-Leo!.- exclamo la mujer

- MAMI!.- el niño se calmo en los brazos de la mujer

Yugi recojio el medallon y lo estiro en su mano hacia la joven que ahora lloraba, esta sorprendida lo tomo con cuidado y dio un suspiro de alivio al tenerlo de nuevo en sus manos.

- muchas gracias.- su voz era suave e inestable por el reciente llanto

-no hay de que.- la ayudo a levantarse y se volvieron a sentar

Tea y Joey ayudaban a las personas y niños del bagón y luego se acercaron a la platica.

- Soy Yugi ellos son Joey y Tea, venimos de Agantya.

-Agantya? lo siento por lo de tu pueblo.. Oh, disculpa mi nombre es Kisara y soy de Yunibia Segunda.

- Yunibia Segunda?.- pregunto Joey confundido

- Sí, la población en Yunibia fueron creciendo considerablemente durante los primeros ataques de la guerra, asi que se dividio en tres ciudades que se mueven para mantenerse a salvo Yunibia Primera, Segunda y Tercera, solo ojos expertos pueden encontrarla con facilidad, sino acabaras perdido; alguien alerto a la Trifuerza y bombardearon mi pueblo. Ahora me dirijo a Yunibia Primera y ustedes?

- Nos dirijimos a la ciudad del señor Pegasus para encontrar a nuestras familias.- explico Yugi

-A Domino? pues tengan cuidado hay muchos peligros con esta guerra, a mí más de una vez intentaron quitarme mi medallon.

- Dusculpa Kisara pero, porque es tan importante tu medallon?.-pregunto Tea

- Oh.- su rostro de lleno de tristeza y se sonrojo levemente.- me lo dio mi eh.. amigo antes de partir, él era uno de los protectores del pueblo y yo era una recolectora de las cosechas, nos conocimos cuando por error tire mi jarron de agua sobre él, fue la cosa mas vergonzosa! pero valio la pena, yo era solo una niña muy torpe y él, a quien todos intimidaba se convirtio en mi mejor amigo...

- lo querias mas que un amigo.. cierto?.- pregunto Tea con suavidad y ella asintio

- él siempre soño con ser un domador de dragones blancos, uno de los dragones más raros del mundo, un día lo que hacia móvil el pueblo falló, trataron de arreglarlo pero la mágia era demasiado complicada, junto con sus compañeros partieron hacia el mundo y aprender la mágia para protegernos...- lágrimas calleron de sus ojos.- han pasado dos meses y él no ha vuelto, pero en algun lugar de mi corazón se que volvera y estaremos juntos... algunos me dicen que murio y aveces, creo que nunca podre decirle cuanto lo quiero...

Kisara rompio en llanto en el hombro de Tea, quien la consolo con suavidad; de repente sucedio algo en la mente de Yugi, algo como un Click!; de su mochila saco el mapa mágico que una vez pertenecio a su padre, lo activo con el dedo y las aguas se hicieron amarillas. Kisara lo miro con asombro entre su llanto.

- Kisara, como se llama tu ehh.. amigo?

- Seto Kaiba.- susurro entre hipidos

-Necesitamos un lugar mas privado.

Todos fueron al siguiente bagón que contenia cajas con comida, Yugi haia cerrado y el mapa asi que volviendolo a activar le hablo:

-Muestrame a Seto Kaiba!

La imagen se hizo borrosa, las aguas se movieron lentamente y aparecio un joven de la edad de Kisara caminando por un sendero, parecia exhausto, sus ropas estaban sucias y su rostro estaba perlado de sudor, en su espalda sostenia una bolsa y sus ojos azules brillaban con determinación.

- Esta Vivo!.- grito Kisara de la emocion, abrazando a Yugi quien se sonrojo

- Sabes que significa Kisara?.- pregunto Joey con un tono de animo.- significa que tu tiempo de espera no fue en vano.

Kisara asintio y poco a poco vieron como el tren se detenia, Mana y la gente bajo al igual que ellos con una joven entusiasmada y rejuvenesida de vida.

Hombre comenzaron a sacar las comida y los animales, mientras que mujeres bajaban a niños que se habian quedado sin hogar por el ultimo bombardeo, Yugi miro fijamente el pueblo, no era la gran cosa, habia edificion, casas bien hechas en incluso un horfanato y una escuela pero todo estaba completamente vacío, ni un alma mas que los que bajaban del tren.

- Porque no hay nadie?.- cuestiono Joey

- eso es porque esta ciudad es de emergencia.- hablo la voz de Mana detras de ellos

- de emergencia?.- esta asintio

- Yunibia primera fue proclamada una ciudad ambulante y sola durante años, mientras que Yunibia Tercera y Yunibia Segunda siguieran en pie, esta no estaria habitada, pero al llegar los bombardeos Yunibia Primera sabia que la necesitabamos, asi que dio paso a mi tren para transportar a los sobrevivientes.

- Wow... pero porque no se van a Domino? ahí estarian seguros.

- No es solo por seguridad, cada persona que nace en Yunibia esta vinculada a ella, es nuestra vida, nuestro pasado, presente y futuro, no importa que pasa, una matanza, un bombardeo e incluso una invación, nosotros siempre estaremos honrando a nuestros ancestros que crearon nuestro hogar y mágia.- explicaron Mana

Yugi asintio, el sol empezaba a salir pues habian salido al viaje y dormido toda la noche, un nuevo día se aproximaba ante ellos.

- creo que es momento de irnos, pensabamos quedarnos pero ya estamos descansados.- dijo Yugi

Mana se retiro para ayudar a instalarse, pero Kisara se acerco a ellos, ahora con el medallon en su cuello.

- Yugi, si alguna vez te cruzas con Seto, dile que lo quiero y aun lo estoy esperando, dile que cumpla su promesa y vuela sano y a salvo, porfavor.-

-Por supuesto Kisara, bien amigos, es hora de irnos.

...

Hola! Hello! Konichiwa! Yo aqui escribiendo para ustedes, aunque gracias a DarkYami Motou que hasta ahora es mi unica lectora, pero gracias si algunos mas que ella lo estan leyendo, espero que les guste.

n.n Nos vemos en el siguiente Capi.


	4. Chapter 4

4.- El ilucionista

Yugi y compañia caminaban al borde del territorio de Yunibia, justo cuando iban a sobrepasar el límite una voz los detuvo; giraron sobre sus talones y miraron a Kisara cargar frutas y algo de pan.

- que bueno que los alcance, tomen esto como agradecimiento por ayudarme a saber que Seto esta bien, es para el camino.- estiro los brazos y ellos tomaron los víveres

- muchas gracias Kisara, ya nos faltaba.- agradecio Yugi

Ahora que recordaba, Joey y Tristan habian acabado con toda la comida en el tren, solo les quedaba algo de pan y media botella de agua, los víveres ya guardados en las mochilas les hubiera hecho falta en el viaje.

Kisara buscó entre su vestido varias veces (n/a: adoro esos bolsillos misteriosos en los que guardan cosas) hasta sacar algo pequeño que brillaba entre sus manos, le sopló un poco y pudieron admirar la forma de una hormiga hecha de plata cuyos diminutos ojos eran de diamantes rojos, estaba algo sucia pero eso no le quitaba lo hermoso.

- Tomen esto también.- se lo entregó a Yugi en sus manos.- es un medallón llamador, Yunibia primera se mantiene en constante movimiento, oculto ante los ojos de los demás, esto les permitira acceder si estan a poca distancia de aquí o los transportaran a un lugar seguro si estan en un aprieto, solo digan "_a salvo estaremos" _y se activara, pero solo tendran pocas oportunidades, asi que aprovechenla antes de que desaparesca.

- Kisara... yo... nose como agradecerte...- Yugi tartamudeo pero esta lo paro con una mano y una suave sonrisa

- ya han hecho bastante por mi y ayudaron un poco al pueblo, asi que yo soy la que no sabia como agradecerles, tengan mucho cuidado en su camino.-

Yugi y sus amigos una vez cruzado el límite miraron a sus espaldas observando como Kisara y toda Yunibia desaparecian ante sus ojos.

- bien amigos, es hora de seguir.- con un suspiro caminaron observano el mapa

Yugi se paro de pronto haciendo que Joey, Tristan y Tea tropezaran unos con otros mientras este fruncia el ceño; lo miraron extrañados y miraron sobre su hombro como volteaba en diferentes ángulos el mapa.

- Qué sucede Yugi?.- pregunto Tea preocupada por su pequeño amigo

- es solo que esto es confuso, aqui dice que deberia de haber una carpa, pero no veo nada.- levanto sus ojos del mapa y miro a su alrededor dando media vuelta buscando en el mapa.-

Joey quedo en la misma posición colocando su mano sobre sus ojos para evitar el fuerte brillo del sol.

-si viejo, sólo hay tierra, piedras, y esa enorme serpiente naranja... esperen un momento...

-SERPIENTE?!.- gritaron todos al mirar en la dirección mencionada por Joey

En efecto, a unos metros se encontraba una serpiente como de 3 metros, escamas naranjas con franjas negras, amarrilos y brillantes ojos además de gigantes colmillos del tamaño de todo el brazo de Tristan.

Después de 10 minutos de paralización grupal se abrazaron unos a otros pues el enorme reptil escamoso se había arrojado habia ellos abriendo su enorme boca colmilluda, de repente esta se desvaneció en el aire.

Uno a uno abrieron sus ojos, bueno casi todos, Tea mantenia fuertemente abrazado a un Yugi sonrojado y los ojos cerrados.

- Te-Tea, y-ya se fue, p-puedes soltame, porfavor?.- tratamudeo pero el agarre de esta se hizo más fuerte

- En serio?.- pregunto sin moverse

- Sí Tea, te promentemos que la serpiente de colmillos venenosos, piel babosa y escamosa, ojos que parecen comerte.- hablo Joey con un tono malicioso hasta que Tristan le dio un zape- AUCH! OYE CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA!

- Deja de asustarla, que no vez que el pobre de Yugi necesita respirar, su cara ya esta roja.- regaño Tristan en un tono maduro.- aunque...- adopto una mirada pícara.- tal vez no sea por la falta de aire

En ese momento Tea abrio sus ojos y se sonrojo hasta las orejas soltando al pobre de Yugi; la ojiazul tomo las orejas de sus dos amigos y las estiro sacando un grito de estos.

- La proxima vez que quieran hacer otro comentario de esos, sus orejas estaran tan adoloridas que NO ESCUCHARAN SUS PROPIOS GRITOS!.- los solto y cruzo sus brazos en un gesto enojada pero seguia con la cara roja

- a proposito, que es eso?.- pregunto Yugi apuntando detras de sus amigos

Todos miraron hacia donde apuntaba su amigo, ahí se encontraba una carpa parecida a las del circo pero mas pequeña, de color morado y la entrada estaba entre abierta; por curiosidad se acercaron observando como un chico casi de su edad salia de esta.

De cabello negro recojido en una coleta baja y sujet con una banda morada además de un sombrero negro sobre su cabeza, un naipe se encontraba atorado en su sombrero; vestía un traje formal negro con camisa blanca y una corbata de estraños diseños como corazónes rojos y treboles verdes, zapatos voleados y un bastón de cálavera sostenido por una mano enguantada blanca.

- Bienvenidos viajeros, soy Duke Deblin, famoso ilucionista ambulante, miembro de la Corte de los Engaños, Líder de los Esqueletos del Desierto, soltero.- le guiño un ojo a Tea quien miro hacia otro lado.- y perseguido por la Trifuerza por mis robos. Ustedes simples mortales tienen algo que me interesa.

Duke miro entrecerrando sus ojos el mapa mágico de Yugi, quien al darse cuenta de lo que hablaba lo oculto en su mochila. El ilucionista giro su bastón en sus dedos y lanzó un extraño polvo blanco.

Yugi y sus amigos tocieron un poco, la visión de Yugi empezaba a ponerse borrosa y se sintio cansado, cayendo al suelo con un golpe seco.

...

Yugi despertó momentos después con un dolor de cabeza, su visión se puso un poco más nítida y miro a sus amigos a su lado, estaban sentados en las gradas de en medio de un circo, todo era oscurodad hasta que un reflector ilumino la figura de Duke Deblin y se escucharon aplausos a su alrededor.

- Bienvenidos damas y caballeros esta noche tengo el orgullo de presentarles a mi nueva adquisición, Yugi Motou!

Las luces se apagaron de nuevo y al momento de encenderse se vio de pie en el centro del escenario parado en una plataforma con los pies prácticamente pegados al suelo.

Yugi miro a los espectadores de las gradas, eran esqueletos, algunos en puros huesos, otros en ropa femenina o masculina y uno que otro infantil, todos aplaudian con sus manos huesudas y parecian comentar entre ellos en un idioma totalmente desconocido para Yugi.

- Esta noche, ellos tendran el placer de hacer el espectaculo de esta noche pues mis "trabajadores" no se encuentran disponibles o.. vivos, pero eso no importa.-

Noche? Yugi podria haber jurado que cuando se encontraron con este loco aun era pleno día. Espera que a que se referia con espectaculo? sea lo que sea a Yugi no le daba buena espina.

- Con él se encuentra... Tea la genio..o eso creo... de la cuerda floja!.-

Otro reflector aparecio apuntanto en Tea quien se encontraba en la cuerda floja con un palo largo en sus manos y los ojos ventados, un movimiento en falso y se acababa.

- Por otra parte, el gran domador de leones Tristan Taylor!

Tristan tambiéncon los ojos vendados, en una jaula rodeado de leones dormidos, una silla y látigo en mano.

- Por ultimo pero no menos importante, la bala humana Joey Wheeler!

Joey con un casco cubriendo sus ojos y cabeza, se encontraba en un cañon que apuntaba a un aro de fuego.

- Que comienze el espectaculo de vida o muerte en el Circo de los Horrores!

...

Hola soy Alexia, lamento (sobre todo a DrakYami Motou) no actualiar seguido pero mi bloqueo de escirtora se fue y aqui estoy, estare también en mi otro fic la Sombra de un Titan; gracias por leer y gracias a DrakYami Motou que me Motiva a hacer esto.


End file.
